Invisível
by A Shadow Perfect
Summary: Regulus Black era um nada. Especialmente dentro da família Black.


Nota: One-short feita de última hora.

* * *

A família Black era imponente. Conhecidos pela beleza proporcional a insanidade, impunham repeito e medo. Conseguiam quase tudo que queriam, sem precisar de muito esforço. Eram poucos os bruxos na Grã-Betanha que não sabia quem eles eram. Assim como os Weasleys eram reconhecidos em vários lugares pela pobreza e pelos cabelos ruivos, os Black eram reconhecidos pelos seus cabelos negros, olhos penetrantes e feições arrogantes. E nessa geração não foi diferente. O primeiro membro da família Black a nascer foi uma garota. Ela tinha olhos escuros, como se revelassem quem ela se tornaria depois, feições embora não exatamente grossas ou delicadas, chamativas. Como se impusessem atenção. Apesar da grande decepção que a família toda possuía, pelo fato de ser uma garota, ela foi bastante mimada. Especialmente pela sua mãe, Druella Rosier, uma loira de olhos escuros como a família. E o pai, Cygnus Black III, depois se acostumou com a ideia (afinal, ela ainda poderia arranjar um bom casamento), e passou a der um pouco de atenção desnecessária a menina, mesmo que nunca demonstrasse afeto em locais públicos. O nome da garota era **Bellatrix Rosier Black.**

A segunda a nascer também foi uma garota, de novo filha de Cygnus e Druella, que agora já estavam preparados para mais uma presença feminina. Essa tinha os olhos também escuros, mas com um formato mais suave. Logo iriam descobrir que ela era bem mais calma que a irmã. Não se comportavam como Bellatrix, era mais razoável que a outra. Nunca foi tão mimada quanto nenhuma das suas irmãs, a mais nova roubava a atenção de todos. Ela era **Andrômeda Rosier Black**. Cygnus e Druella já não esperavam nem queriam mais filhos. Mesmo assim, dois anos depois, a última menina chegou. Com certeza, era a mais linda das três. Possuía as feições da mãe: um rosto fino, delicado, e era loira. Os olhos azuis, herdados do pai. Mimada ao extremo, nunca pareceu entender o significado de ficar quieta ou de amar alguém. _Nunca pareceu ter dúvidas que era superior aos outros._ Uma verdadeira Black. **Narcissa Rosier Black** era uma verdadeira Black, escondida por trás da cara de angelical.

Mais um integrante nasceu na família Black. Dessa vez, um homem. Quando ele nasceu não parava de chorar. A presença da mãe, Walburga, não parecia acalmá-lo. O pai ás vezes conseguia. Mas as pessoas que tinham mais sucesso da família inteira eram as pequenas Andrômeda e Narcissa. Parecia que elas causavam um efeito calmante no menino, de cabelos e olhos escuros. Não demorou muito para ele crescer e demonstrar sua forte personalidade. Orion estava orgulhoso do seu filho e mesmo Walburga se permitia sorrir uma vez ou outra. O menino seria um excelente duelista, pelo que demonstrava. Mas talvez eles tenham errado em ensinar a como acabar com coisas e não como acreditar nas crenças da família. Porque o menino arrogante iria deixá-los. E mesmo assim, **Sirius Black,** nunca deixaria de ser um Black. Um Black perfeito, com as crenças erradas.

**Regulus Acturus Black** foi o último Black a nascer naquela geração - e mesmo depois, só nasceu um filho de Lucius Malfoy com Narcissa Black. A família não podia estar mais contente com o seu nascimento. Agora, eles tinham dois Black para assegurar que o nome Black. Todos esperaram o seu nascimento, que foi inacreditavelmente pontual. Ele nasceu no mesmo dia que tinha sido planejado. Tudo saiu conforme esperado. Nos outros anos, tudo também pareceu extremamente regular. Orion e Walburga, também pais de Regulus, estranhavam isso. Afinal, nada com Sirius saia como era planejado. Mas perceberam que era por causa das diferentes personalidades dos meninos. Sirius era forte, líder, _notável_. Regulus era fraco, um seguidor, _não merecia atenção. _Na maior parte do tempo, Orion e Walburga nem pareciam notar que possuíam dois filhos em casa. Regulus era um menino quieto, na média. "_Era melhor investir em Sirius. Sirius tem personalidade, posso sentir a liderança dele. Ele é muito inteligente, Orion. Vocë viu como ele respondeu aquela trouxa hoje? Ele é o meu orgulho. O meu menino" _Walburga dissera para Orion, sem saber que Regulus estava perto deles. Mas isso não faria diferença. Eles nunca notavam Regulus. Talvez eles tenham desperdiçado muito tempo com Sirius.

Nunca perceberam como Regulus andava sozinho, ou como se esforçava estudando. Houve um ano em que eles esqueceram de Regulus até no dia do aniversário dele. _Era uma manhã fria, mas Regulus não se importava. Hoje, era um dia especial. Era o seu aniversário de 10 anos. Era um dos poucos dias que seus pais pareciam realmente orgulhosos dele. Hoje, eles conversariam por mais meia hora. Talvez, até saíssem juntos, pensou sorrindo. Ainda estava deitando na cama, sorridente. Esperando que seus pais entrassem no seu quarto e lhe dessem parabéns. Esperou. Esperou. E esperou. Mas seus pais nunca abriram a porta do seu quarto. Depois de duas horas, Regulus não aguentou de tanta fome e saiu da cama. Encontrou uma pequena pilha de presentes, perto da janela. De Narcissa, de Bellatrix, de Andrômeda, das suas tias e dos seus tios. Nada do seu pai ou do seu irmão. Desceu e foi tomar um café da manhã. Chegando lá, tinha uma mesa toda preparada para ele. Sorriu. Seus pais não tinham se esquecido dele. Ou foi isso que pensou até Monstro falar que ele preparara um café da manhã especial para Regulus, de aniversário. O Black perguntou se Orion ou Walburga tinha deixado algum recado. Nada. Ainda manteve esperança pelo resto do dia, mas seus pais nunca demonstraram o menor sinal de que se importavam com ele. _Duas semanas depois, Sirius mandou um cartão desejando feliz aniversário.

Mesmo assim, Regulus não odiava os pais. Eles não batiam nele, não deixavam com fome, compravam coisas para ele. E Regulus sabia que eles tinham capacidade de amar. Porque eles amavam Sirius. E Orion e Walburga eram o máximo de qualquer figura paterna que Regulus tinha tido na vida. Ele suspeitava que, se como Sirius, tivesse outras figuras adultas responsáveis na vida, talvez não amasse os pais. Mas ele não tinha. Regulus não era tão próximo de ninguém ao ponto a ponto de considerar um outro pai, o pai do amigo. Regulus Black era um Black indigno. Ele era um nada. Especialmente dentro da família Black. Ele era só mais um na multidão.


End file.
